Recuerdos
by Kmiloncia
Summary: [Songfic] Luego de una linda noche, Yuki comienza a recordar hechos que marcaron su vida y la de Shuichi. Read & Review


Recuerdos

Esta vez era diferente. Yuki no había tomado su camisa y sus pantalones y se ponía a escribir, a tomar un café o a fumar. Esa vez se quedó ahí, con el pelirrosa durmiendo en su pecho, con el pelo pegado a la cabeza y al cuello por el sudor, y su cuerpo brillaba con la luz de la luna. Una mano del pelirrosa iba hasta el hombro de Yuki, la otra por debajo hasta la cintura. Cuando Yuki vio a Shuichi por primera vez en ese parque, nunca imaginó que terminarían así. Recordó aquella vez en que lo conoció…

Flash back

No recordaba por qué había salido. Simplemente había tomado sus cigarros y salió en dirección al parque. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Tal vez le gustaba. Pero la rutina se hacía apestosa. Nunca había nadie en ese parque, sólo el farol encendido y la luna. Pensó que quizás debía salir más temprano si quería ver más movimiento. Mientras caminaba hacia el parque, recordó su pasado… en realidad siempre lo hacía, pero cuando iba hacia el parque le pesaba más… se imaginaba cuando él corría por el parque, no precisamente ese, pero igualmente era uno… corría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de su sensei… volvió a la realidad… un parque vacío y oscuro…

_Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido._

_Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos._

_Iba sin luz, iba sin sol,_

_Iba sin un sentido, iba muriéndome._

_Iba volando sobre el mar_

_Con las alas rotas._

En eso sintió algo en el suelo. Era un papel. No supo por qué, pero lo tomó y lo leyó. Sintió una mirada que se posaba sobre él, pero no se tomó la molestia de buscarla con sus ojos dorados.

¿Has sido tú… quien ha escrito esto? – levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos violetas asombrados

Ah… hai

Peor que las de los colegiales – fue lo mejor que encontró para decirle -. No debes intentar escribir canciones de amor con tu falta de talento

Puso la mano con la hoja en su hombro. Soltó la hoja, y dejó que el viento se la llevara. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso a un muchacho que jamás había visto en su vida? Caminó quedando frente al pelirrosa, se quitó el cigarro de la boca y dejó escapar el humo.

No tienes talento – musitó -, ríndete - Continuó la marcha. Cuando ya iba algo lejos, escuchó al pelirrosa

¡¡No tienes derecho a decir algo así!

Siguió caminando por el parque, dejando a ese chiquillo sin talento gritando en el suelo. Sí, esa noche fue diferente, pero esperaba no topárselo nunca más.

Flash back

¿Ahora diría lo mismo? ¿Yuki pensaría que no quería topárselo nunca más? Por más cosas malas que le dijera a Shuichi, se sentiría pésimo si él algún día tomara sus cosas y se largara. Si hacía eso no se enojaría con él, porque sería su propia culpa, sus propias faltas que lo hacían marchar. Pero siempre lo recodaría como lo que fue para él…

_Ay amor apareciste en mi vida_

_Y me curaste las heridas._

_Ay amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol,_

_Eres mi pan de cada día_

Pero le estaba eternamente agradecido por haberlo buscado. Sabía que, en ese entonces, de verdad no quería verlo, pero si el pelirrosa no se hubiese cruzado aquél día en la calle…

Flash back

Llovía. No le agradaba la lluvia. Tomó su auto y decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Tal vez iría a una tabaquería, o se tomaría un café en algún lugar.

Semáforo en rojo. Sentía miradas que se posaban en su auto. Le daba igual siempre era así. Vio la luz verde y apretó el acelerador. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio a alguien que saltaba las barreras y se ponía en medio de la calle.

¡¡¡PARAAAAAAAAAA!

_Apareciste con tu luz._

_No, nunca te vayas,_

_Oh, no te vayas, no_

_Tú eres la gloria de los dos_

_Hasta la muerte._

Yuki apretó el freno con fuerza, y decidió voltear el auto sólo para mojarlo a propósito. Cuando por fin se detuvo, bajó del auto, dándole menor importancia a que los demás autos detuvieran su marcha.

Si quieres ponerte delante de los autos, escoge otro auto, mocoso

El pelirrosa estaba muy agitado, no pudo ni siquiera murmurar alguna palabra.

Flash back

Yuki sintió que su koibito se movía, pero sólo lo hizo para estar más pegado aún a Yuki. El escritor sudó la gota gorda. Al recordar todas esas cosas, Yuki sintió una sensación extraña. Quizás era felicidad, no lo sabía… le costaba recordar bien qué era eso… o más bien no aceptaba que lo que estaba sintiendo era felicidad, era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

Flash back

Se cambió de ropa y se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Su panorama de fumarse unos buenos cigarrillos o de tomarse un café se había arruinado por completo por culpa de ese chiquillo. Por alguna razón se sintió obligado a llevarlo a su casa para que se secara, quizás había sido muy grosero. Pero esos pensamientos se le fueron a la basura cuando vio que el muchacho lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, bastante molesto. Pero sólo era un muchacho, sabía que el enojo se le quitaría fácil.

Aquí tienes una toalla

El muchacho lo miró con asombro. Cambió su expresión por una de agradecimiento.

Arigato – Yuki le lanzó la toalla en la cara

El escritor fue por una cerveza al refrigerador. No era buena idea tomar una cerveza helada después de mojarse entero, pero no iba a ponerse a hacer café. Mientras el pelirrosa se secaba el pelo con el ceño fruncido mirando al escritor, Yuki se tomaba la cerveza de un trago.

Eh, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? – Yuki paró de beber

¡Lo tengo! Le hiciste un rasguño a mi auto – dijo, volteando para ver al muchacho

¡No estoy hablando del coche! – tomó la toalla y se la sacó del pelo – Hace unos días, nos vimos en el parque – bajó su mirada triste

Yuki frunció el ceño.

No recuerdo – cerró los ojos. El pelirrosa se asombró

¿No recuerdas? ¿Después de todas las cosas que me dijiste?

¿Intentabas matarte? – dijo Yuki con su mirada fría cambiando el tema - ¿O es que tenías algún problema conmigo? ¿Qué es esto, mocoso?

Mi nombre es Shuichi Shindou – dijo, poniéndose de pie - ¡Y no soy un mocoso!

Para mí no hay ninguna diferencia – dijo, interrumpiéndolo. Dejó la lata de cerveza en un mesón – bueno, no pareces ser demasiado sensible como para ir a suicidarte

Yo… yo solo quería… verte de nuevo

Yuki frunció el ceño. ¿Verle de nuevo? ¿Por qué?

Como pensé. Mi comentario te afectó demasiado… esa canción estúpida

Hai… ¿Eh? ¡Tú me dijiste que no lo recordabas!

Mentí, estúpido. ¿Cómo podía olvidar una canción tan penosa como ésa? – Yuki encendió su cigarrillo. Shuichi se molestó

Dices "penosa, penosa", pero…

Intenta entender tu posición – dijo Yuki enojado – cuando digo que no tienes talento, significa que no tienes – afirmó el escritor con un cierto aire de superioridad, asombrando a Shuichi

Flash back

Yuki recordó aquella entrevista que dio por esos días, en la que dijo que no podía hacer crítica a otras escrituras, y se sintió cínico. Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por los murmullos de su koi que hablaba entre sueños. Yuki sonrió. Shuichi era muy divertido para dormir. Siempre hablaba o ponía caras. Tan chistoso era, que hasta a Yuki se le escapaban las sonrisas.

Kissu… kissu… onegai Yuki…

Yuki no pudo evitar reír, haciendo que el cantante se moviera. Sin embargo, no despertó. Esas palabras que Shuichi musitó le recordaban a algo…

Flash back

Yuki salió de su departamento, arrancando de su hermana Mika, y vio a Shuichi afuera, que estaba con un dedo listo para llamar al departamento de Yuki.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo Yuki algo molesto

Shuichi lo miró asombrado. Yuki cerró los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Es que necesitabas verme otra vez tan desesperadamente?

¡Imbécil! – dijo el cantante enojado - ¡Estoy aquí para desafiarte! Puedes ser escritor o cualquier cosa, ¡Pero escucharás mi canción!

¡Eiri! ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Eiri!

Shuichi vio frente a él a una mujer con el pelo largo y café, que lo miraba seriamente con sus ojos azules.

¿Quién es este niño? – dijo la mujer con un tono de voz serio

Bien, vamos, Shuichi – se acercó Yuki al pelirrosa, poniéndose por su espalda y rodeándolo con un brazo por el cuello. Shuichi se asombró bastante por la acción – hoy tengo una cita con él – dijo Yuki a la mujer – ella lo miró extrañada – y es que es tan guapo… - lo tomó con el otro brazo

¿Quién crees que…? – comenzó a hablar Shuichi

No puedo evitarlo, es tan testarudo… así es Shuichi – Yuki se acercó a Shuichi quedando mejilla a mejilla. Shuichi corrió la mirada – Y eso lo hace tan guapo, ¿ne? – dijo Yuki moviendo su cabeza. Miró a Shuichi con el ceño fruncido – Di una palabra, y eres hombre muerto – dijo sólo a Shuichi, quien estaba bastante extrañado y asustado. La mujer se cruzó de brazos

Ya veo, entonces ¿él es más importante que yo?

Así es – dijo Yuki, cambiando su semblante a uno enojado, recibiendo la misma mirada de parte de ella

Baka – la mujer dio media vuelta y se fue. Cuando se perdió de vista, Shuichi habló

¿Estás seguro que haces bien dejándola ir?

No pasa nada – dijo Yuki separándose de Shuichi

¡Pero eso no está bien! Se sentirá dolida

Sí, estará furiosa – dijo Yuki comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta – Demo, ¿No te parece bien? ¿No estás contento?

¿Qué quieres decir?

¿No te resulto atractivo? – volteó para chocar con los ojos violetas, que, al oír estas palabras, se asombraron - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo es el concierto?

El 17, Zepp Tokyo – dijo Shuichi serio, bajando la mirada

¿Quieres que yo vaya? ¿A escuchar tu penosa canción de amor?... ¿Qué? No irás a negarlo. ¿Entonces no es en serio que yo te guste?

¡No es eso! – dijo Shuichi mirándolo enfadado

Bien, lo siento, búscate a otro. No tengo intención de perder el tiempo con otros hombres – Dio media vuelta

Matte – Shuichi apretó la mano. Yuki seguía caminando hacia el ascensor - ¡Espera un momento! ¡Eh! – Yuki entró al ascensor, y cuando se iba a cerrar, Shuichi pone su mano y entra - ¡Imbécil! ¿Quién te invitó a venir a mi concierto? ¡No tengas ideas equivocadas! ¡Hablando como un idiota sobre mi canción! ¿Es que acaso entiendes mi canción? Si crees que es una basura, sólo tienes que olvidarla. No tiene nada que ver contigo. ¡¿Por qué tuviste que decir tales cosas! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que decir cosas tan provocativas…! – Yuki miró a Shuichi y éste se detuvo. Yuki ya se había hartado, el cantante hablaba mucho. Yuki caminó hacia él

Cállate – Shuichi sacó la mano del ascensor y éste se cerró. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, chocando con la pared. Yuki puso una de sus manos en a pared, acorralando a Shuichi – Me tienes hasta las narices. Sólo preguntas "¿Doushite? ¿Doushite?". Él también me hacía las mismas preguntas. Y tú, ¿por qué lo haces? "¿Por qué vienes a verme una y otra vez? ¿Y por qué me miras así?"… Oh, bien

Yuki se acercó a él y lo besó. Shuichi quedó paralizado.

_En un mundo de ilusión,_

_Yo estaba desahuciado,_

_Yo estaba abandonado._

_Vivía sin sentido,_

_Pero llegaste tú._

Flash back

Yuki pensó en que se estaba convirtiendo en patético al pensar en todas esas cosas. Pero tomó en cuenta que era mucho mejor pensar en eso que en su maldito pasado.

Miró el reloj. Marcaba las 1 de la mañana. No podía conciliar el sueño. Encendió el televisor. Estaba en el canal de música, tocaban una canción de Bad Luck.

Shuichi oyó el ruido y abrió sus ojos suavemente, pues chocó con la luz del televisor. Comenzó a tararear y Yuki lo escuchó.

Lo siento si te desperté – le dijo el escritor

No importa… - dijo Shuichi con algo de sueño. Luego abrió los ojos sobremanera - ¿Yuki? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se separó del escritor para mirarlo

Qué pregunta… esta es mi cama, baka

Pero es que…

¿Es que qué? ¿Te extraña que no me haya levantado a buscar una camisa y a tomarme un café o a fumarme un cigarrillo?

Etto… hai

Estoy cansado – mintió – he escrito varias noches seguidas y no tengo ánimos de levantarme. ¿Acaso te molesta que me quede?

¡Iie! Al contrario… - se sonrojó – Etto… Yuki…

Que – dijo, viendo el televisor como si le importara

¿Te puedo dar… un beso? – dijo, jugando con sus dedos

Yuki recordó las palabras que había murmurado Shuichi mientras dormía, pero prefirió no decirle nada y siguió mirando el televisor.

¿Yuki? ¿Me escuchaste?

"¿Y por qué me pides permiso?", pensó Yuki.

Flash back

Shuichi fue a casa de Yuki a reclamarle sobre Mika.

¿No te lo dije? Esa mujer era mi hermana

¡Nunca me lo dijiste! ¡Me has engañado! – dijo Shuichi molesto

Fuiste tú quien te imaginaste cosas – dijo Yuki escribiendo en su laptop

Mmm… supongo que es así – dijo algo avergonzado. Shuichi miró a Yuki cómo escribía – Eh, Yuki…

¿Qué? – dijo sin dejar de escribir

Tú… ¿tienes problemas con tus padres? – Yuki lo miró feo y Shuichi se sorprendió. Yuki cerró los ojos y cambió su semblante

Debe de estar desesperada. Supongo que supo de nuestro padre otra vez. Pero no tengo intención de regresar a casa

Pero… ¿No estarán preocupados por ti?

¿Y qué?

¿Eh? Pues… quiero decir… si hay un problema, ¿no sería mejor estar de buenas con la familia?

¿Cuánto te han pagado? – interrumpió Yuki para la sorpresa de Shuichi. El escritor se puso de pie – He dicho que cuánto te han pagado. ¿Mil yenes, 5 mil yenes, cien mil? ¿Es que Mika-san le ha pedido a un niñato molesto como tú que hiciera esto? No te ofreciste voluntario, ¿ne?

No, eso… - dijo preocupado

¿O te prometió el apoyo de Tohma Seguchi? – Shuichi abrió los ojos sobremanera – Ah, parece que dí en el clavo. Y por eso has venido a hablar conmigo. Ahí si que haz picado el anzuelo

¡No!

¿Qué quieres decir con "no"? – Yuki tomó del mentón al escritor – No habrás decidido actuar como alguna clase de predicador, ¿verdad que no? Quizá el beso que te di te ha hecho malinterpretar las cosas – Shuichi se sorprendió nuevamente – Te dije que no tenía interés en otros hombres, y no soy tan estúpido como para dejarme engañar por un niño

Shuichi se enfadó, y empujó la mano de Yuki a un lado, lo abrazó y lo besó.

_Ay, amor tú eres mi religión._

_Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol._

_Abre el corazón, abre el corazón._

Flash back

Aquella vez no preguntaste

¿Nani?

Que aquél día simplemente me besaste, no me lo consultaste. ¿Por qué ahora preguntas?

¡Ya recuerdo! Etto… '

Somos amantes, se supone que no deberías…

Yuki se vio interrumpido, pues Shuichi ya lo había besado.

… preguntar

¡AAAH! ¡Gomen nasai! ¡Gomen, gomen! – Shuichi apretó los ojos fuertemente. Yuki puso su mano en su cabeza, y Shuichi lo miró extrañado

No pasa nada – Yuki le sonrió, dejando a Shuichi más extrañado aun

_Hace tanto tiempo, corazón,_

_Vivía el dolor en el olvido._

_Ay, amor eres mi bendición, mi religión,_

_Eres mi sol que cura el frío._

Yuki, ¿te pasa algo?

Hai. Creo que ando algo patético hoy. Quizás me cayó mal tu almuerzo

¿NANI? ¿MI ALMUERZO? ¡Es que me quedó muy bueno! ¡No le eché nada que cayera pesado al estómago! ¡Además ese plato no me cuesta hacerlo! ¡Son ideas tuyas! ¡Tal vez te cayó mal tu desayuno! Es que eso de desayunar cerveza con cigarrillo no es una buena idea y te lo he dicho… además tomar café en exceso también cae mal… ¡Deberías ir al nutricionista, Yuki! Te puedes hacer algún daño al estómago. También deberías revisarte los pulmones… ¡Es que fumas mucho! Siempre te digo que tienes que dejar de fumar, te vas a morir de cáncer… ¡Seguro que te mueres de cáncer! Quizás no dejar de fumar completamente, pero reducir la cantidad no es mala idea, porque difícilmente tú vas a dejar de… - se vio interrumpido por un beso de su koibito

¿Acaso ese es el único modo en que te quedas callado? – refunfuñó Yuki, sin recibir respuesta – O tal vez… ese es el modo en que prefieres quedarte callado

Flash back

Shuichi, aquél día, había peleado con Hiro, por el problema de que se unía un nuevo integrante a Bad Luck, y los dos tenían posiciones diferentes. Shuichi fue a casa de Yuki para visitarlo.

Se sentó junto a él, mientras el escritor estaba ocupado en su laptop.

Y así… continúa mi largo sueño

Ah…

Sería maravilloso que pudiera despertarme… porque encima dijo que tenía 16 años… ¡16! Bad Luck no es de ese tipo de bandas. ¿Pero en qué estará pensando Seguchi-san? Yo es que no entiendo nada

Yuki se puso de pie para hacerse un café y Shuichi lo siguió.

Después me dijo que quería ensayar junto a nosotros… me enfadé tanto que tuve que salir de allí

Yuki volvió al escritorio. Encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó

Pero Hiro está de acuerdo. Claro que no se trata de los discos que vendamos. Si ese niñato se nos une, no creo que nadie nos compre los discos

En el baño…

Puede tener un buen cerebro, pero de vez en cuando puede ser demasiado calculador. Pero bueno… parece que últimamente está de buen ánimo. ¿Podría ser que Hiro está celoso de mi felicidad? Jijiji – sonrió victorioso

Cállate. He dicho que te calles. Sal de aquí

Eh… ¿cómo?

No tengo tiempo para seguir con esta estupidez

Gomen. Me quedaré aquí calladito

Yuki se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca.

He dicho que te largues. Ya me estás jorobando demasiado

Pero…

No te tomes tantas confianzas… sólo por aquella noche – Shuichi se sonrojó – Pensé que esa noche eras realmente un encanto y ahora eres una verdadera molestia para mí

Flash back

Yuki… hey, Yuki…

¿Ah?

Estabas como ido… ¿te pasa algo?

Iie… sólo recordaba… - Shuichi lo miró triste – No, no es lo que estás pensando. Esta vez no pensaba en… bueno, en esa situación…

¿Entonces? ¿En qué pensabas?

¿Me estás interrogando?

Gomen

Sólo me acordé de una de las tantas veces que por hablar tanto te eché de mi casa

¿Y qué tenía esa de especial?

Que fue la primera

Qué memoria que tienes, Yuki

No es memoria, es sólo que… - Yuki prefirió detenerse, no debía darle demasiada importancia a las acciones de Shuichi… o al menos, eso sentía que debía hacer

¿Qué?

Nada, olvídalo

"Las ideas importantes siempre son las que, aunque pase mucho tiempo, quedan en la cabeza", pensó Yuki "… pero extrañamente estos recuerdos no son como los anteriores… estos recuerdos… son… buenos"

_Apareciste con tu luz,_

_No, no, no me abandones._

_No, nunca mi amor._

_Gloria de los dos,_

_Tú eres sol, tú eres mi todo_

_Todo tú eres bendición._

Yuki… no me escondas las cosas…

Ya te dije que no era nada

Qué extraño, andas de mal humor – dijo Shuichi, extrañamente irónico

¿Nani?

¿Ahora tú no más puedes ser irónico?

Iie, demo…

Siempre me escondes las cosas, pero me aburrí

Era una tontera, baka. No es para que te enojes…

Baka, baka, baka. ¡Siempre baka!

Mira, estoy de muy buen humor y no quiero discutir

¡Ah! O sea ahora las discusiones son cuando tú quieres y mi humor no importa

Lo que pensaba era una estupidez, si tanto te molestó que no te lo dijera

Entonces si era una estupidez, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ya me conoces…

Iie. En realidad no te conozco

Basta. – Tomó a Shuichi por la cara y lo atrajo hacia él – Escúchame bien, Shuichi…

Yuki… - dijo algo asombrado

No puedes decir que no me conoces, no mientas. Estaba de buen humor, de verdad que sí. Pero creo que ya lo arruinaste todo. Yo pensaba que esta vez iba a ser diferente, créeme que sí. Pero por esta pelea absurda ya no quiero estar aquí. Y no tengo sueño, tengo insomnio. Mejor duérmete como siempre lo haces, iré a buscar una camisa y un café como siempre lo hago y todo vuelve a ser como antes

El escritor iba a librarse de la sábana que lo cubría, pero el cantante lo detuvo.

¡No! No te vayas, Yuki… gomen nasai… fue una discusión absurda de mi parte – dijo muy triste y preocupado, esperando recibir un no por respuesta

Ya… tranquilo

El cantante abrió los ojos sobremanera. Se apoyó en el pecho del escritor y éste acarició sus cabellos rosados con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra lo abrazaba por el hombro.

Bueno, nada es perfecto… - dijo Yuki, como pensando en voz alta – pero puede acercarse

Yuki… - dijo Shuichi con un tono algo alegre. Y es que nunca Yuki había dicho algo así

Yo también te pido disculpas, también fui partícipe de esa discusión

¿Estás bien?

Sí, y creo que mejor que nunca. Y por eso digo estas cosas, sé que después no podría

Yuki, eres mi koi, creo que no deberías tener orgullo frente a mí – las palabras llegaron a lo más hondo del escritor, y Shuichi lo notó -… creo que si quieres decir algo no debes hacerlo cuando te sientas bien, sino que siempre… no por eso vas a dejar de ser el mismo Yuki de siempre…

Yuki besó a su koibito de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho. Esa vez fue dulce, tierno, con ese beso Shuichi no necesitaba oír ninguna palabra de Yuki. Entendía perfectamente lo que le quería decir.

_En un mundo de ilusión_

_Yo estaba desahuciado,_

_Yo estaba abandonado._

_Vivía sin sentido, _

_Pero llegaste tú._

Yu… Yuki… me pillaste de sorpresa

Siempre eres el de las sorpresas…

Flash back

Shuichi y Yuki se miraban desafiantes. En eso, Yuki nota que Shuichi cargaba un montón de cachivaches en su espalda.

¡CHEEEEEEEEEEEEESE! –gritó el pelirrosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Comenzó a descargar sus cosas, sacando una taza, un manga, el computador, una almohada… y todo, ante la mirada del escritor que fumaba apoyado a la pared. Hasta que perdió la paciencia.

¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Yo… no voy a volver a casa

¿Nani?

Quiero vivir en tu casa

Yuki lo sacó de la casa, y comenzó una lucha por entrar a la casa de parte de Shuichi, hasta que el pelirrosa logró entrar gritando el nombre del escritor y cayendo sobre él.

Demonios… – dijo Yuki hablándole al cantante al oído, quien estaba sobre él – ha habido muchas personas que han querido estar conmigo, pero tú eres la primera que es tan extraña, irrazonable y estúpida

Ah… - dijo Shuichi, poniéndose de pie – gomen ne, Yuki… demo… esto… yo… - Yuki se acercó y lo besó, para sorpresa del cantante. Luego, desvió la mirada

Te doy una semana de prueba

Flash back

No, nadie le había obligado a darle ese beso, a abrirle a la puerta, ni mucho menos a dejarle vivir con él. Fue su voluntad, fue porque él quiso, pero no se entendía…

Yuki, me das miedo… andas demasiado extraño hoy… ¿has comido algo vencido?

Debería ver tu fecha de vencimiento

¡Baka! – dijo Shuichi realmente molesto

¿Te enojaste? – dijo Yuki con tono divertido

¡Hai!

¿Te vas a ir?

¡Hai!

Está bien… - Yuki le quitó la sábana que lo cubría, haciendo que Shuichi se sonrojara

Jejeje ' Creo que si lo pones de ese modo… mejor me quedo '… demo… ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

Yuki se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, y Shuichi lo notó.

Yuki, si quieres decirme algo, sea lo que sea… lo que sientas, sólo dilo… y no digas que no puedes, querer es poder…

Esta vez la palabra "baka" no le calzaba a Shuichi. Sus palabras fueron muy ciertas. Yuki, por primera vez, se sintió realmente incómodo frente a Shuichi.

_Ay, amor tú eres mi religión._

_Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol._

_Abre el corazón, abre el corazón._

Yuki vio que en el cuerpo aun sudado de su koi se reflejaba luz. Miró por la ventana y notó que amanecía.

Kuso, no dormí nada

¿Nani? ¿No dormiste?

Iie. No pude

¿Doshite?

Muchas cosas en la cabeza

¿Cómo qué?

… Y qué te importa, metiche

¿Cuánto llevamos juntos?

¿A qué viene el repentino cambio de tema?

A nada – dijo Shuichi -. Sólo recordé algo…

Flash back

Después de aquél concierto en el cual Shuichi declaró como propiedad suya a Yuki, Ayaka fue a comer con Hiro, y Shuichi se fue a casa junto con Yuki. El pelirrosa iba bastante arrepentido de lo que había dicho.

Esto… en el concierto de hoy… - dijo Shuichi, nervioso y apenado – dije algo que… algo que era… no era una mentira. Es así como me siento…

Cállate – refunfuñó Yuki

Sabía que estarías enfadado

Está bien, pero calla

¿Eres feliz con alguien como yo? – cuestionó Shuichi, quien se encontraba tapado con una sábana, sentado en el sillón

¿No dijiste que yo era tuyo?

Es que yo…

Estoy de acuerdo con ser tuyo

¿Eh?

Acabo de decirte que seré tu amante

Amante… - dijo Shuichi algo confundido

_Ay, amor tú eres mi bendición._

_Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol._

_Abre el corazón, abre, abre el corazón._

Flash back

Deberías recordar que ya amaneció y que deberías levantarte – dijo Yuki, tratando de hacer volver en sí a Shuichi, que estaba sumido en sus ideas

¡Kya! ¡Es cierto! Demo…

Qué pasa ahora…

¡Es que estoy tan feliz aquí contigo! – dijo infantilmente, abrazándose a su koi

Baka, te vas a atrasar… estuve toda la noche aquí, ¿no te basta con eso?

Iie, porque no tengo la seguridad de que cuando vuelva vayas a estar aquí

Yuki no supo qué responderle. No quería darle un beso para hacerlo callar, ni decirle que era un baka. Yuki se levantó, se puso la camisa y se encaminó al baño.

Ve tranquilo, que cuando vuelvas voy a estar aquí

_Viviré siempre a tu lado con tu luz._

_Moriré estando a tu lado,_

_eres gloria y bendición,_

Yuki entró al baño, dejando a un Shuichi sorprendido. Cuando Yuki salió, Shuichi lo esperaba afuera, y no se resistió las ganas de abrazarlo… y reclamarle.

¿Por qué eres tan así? ¿Por qué de repente empiezas a decirme todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué hace unas horas me tratabas de el más perfecto baka, y ahora me dice que te quedarás conmigo y que esta noche fue la mejor?

Porque…

_Eres tú mi bendición._

_Eres tú mi religión, _

_Eres tú mi eternidad,_

_y hasta eres salvación._

Suena el teléfono de Shuichi. Era Hiro, que lo esperaba abajo.

Lo dejaré para otra ocasión…

Está bien. Adiós

Shuichi se fue, cerrando la puerta lentamente. Yuki se apoyó en ella.

No me puedes decir que sea directo cuando tú tampoco lo eres. Si quieres saber algo, deberías hacer la pregunta. Esta vez soy yo el que te pregunta… ¿Por qué no la haces de una vez? ¿Por qué los dos arrancamos al estilo de "salvados por la campana"? ¿Por qué, si se supone que somos…?

¿Amantes? – Shuichi había escuchado y se quedó tras la puerta

¿Nani?

Yuki… esta noche… fuiste muy… lindo… conmigo y… gomen, creo que no debí decirte todas esas cosas, me puse muy pesado

Si no era yo, tenías que ser tú – se escuchó una risa

Yuki, yo no debería preguntarte nada… aceptaste ser mi amante y no creo que tenga el derecho de preguntarte algo así

Pero lo sientes… sientes esa duda

Eh… hai

Yo no tengo derecho… - dijo Yuki lentamente

¿Pero por qué?

_No tenia nada._

_Y hoy te tengo con la gloria,_

_con la gloria, con la gloria._

_amor, amor, amor, amor, amor_

Yuki abrió la puerta que los separa, tomó a Shuichi por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Tengo clara tu pregunta – dijo Yuki seriamente -, y creo que ya esperaste suficiente la respuesta… ahora yo te tengo una pregunta… ¿Eres capaz de estar conmigo sin que te responda?

Hai… no podría irme, Yuki… no podría irme sin saberlo

_Eres tú mi bendición_

_Eres mi luz, eres mi sol._

Yuki besó dulcemente al cantante. Le estaba eternamente agradecido, sintió que el pelirrosa era la única persona que podía estar a su lado.

¿Sabes? – miró a Shuichi y le esbozó una leve sonrisa – Te quiero – Shuichi sonrió también

No te preocupes, ya lo sabía

FIN.

N/A: Uff me demoré mucho en escribir. Tantas pruebas y tanta rabia contra esta página que me borró 6 fics por el hecho de que estaban escritos como diálogo… "chat" que le llaman aquí a la regla… grgrgr en fin… Espero les haya gustado este song fic… la canción es de maná, se llama "Eres mi religión", siento que le pega a esta pareja… quedé satisfecha con lo que hice, aunque hubieron momentos en que me quedaba en blanco, pero hace unos minutos me volvió la inspiración. ¡Reviews, nos vemos!


End file.
